Sesshoumaru's True Love
by LoveAcrossTime
Summary: Oneshot. Sesshoumaru sneaks into the Inutachi's camp to get the one item that can show him his love...his true love. Surprise ending. Reviews welcome, no flames.


A/N: This was a random impulse, and too tempting to pass up. In a way, it was written to surprise my best friend. And it was fun to write. Just a little one-shot. No, I won't tell you what the pairing is. I'll put it at the end. You'll ruin it if you read the end first, so don't. Trust me, it's worth reading strait through.

And no, of course I don't own Inuyasha. No matter how much I want to, he…er, I mean _it._ The show. Not the hanyou. It's not mine. And neither is he…sniff

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sesshoumaru's True Love

The night was dark, with only a sliver of a moon in the sky. A thin, crescent moon, which exactly matched the purple mark on the forehead of the demon who walked, alone, through the trees. He stood about six feet tall, and was clad in magnificent armor, with something white and furry draped over one shoulder. His frosty silver hair hung almost to his knees. His eyes were narrow, and golden. Thin purple streaks marked his cheeks. His feet were clad in black boots, and stepped silently and gracefully through the tangled undergrowth. He was beautiful.

His face remained stoic and expressionless as he sniffed the air. His eyelids lowered in distaste, but he did not so much as slow his pace. The scent repulsed him, so similar to his own, yet tainted. But he had reason to go to his brother's camp that night. There was something there that he needed.

Even the trees seemed to part for the majestic youkai lord. He stepped out of the forest into an equally dark clearing. The beginnings of a fire lay in the center of the circular clearing. Various items that did not interest the demon were strewn about the edges. Lord Sesshoumaru came to this camp for one reason, and one reason only.

He cast his gaze around the clearing, inspecting every item from a distance. _My brother is a fool,_ Sesshoumaru thought scathingly. _He leaves his pack's supplies unguarded while they go to find food for themselves. Such a fool._

Sickened as the youkai was by his brother's half-breed scent, the other scents sickened him more. Human scents. There were two pure scents about the clearing, but even they were tainted by their close proximity to humans. The scents of the three humans were disgusting, especially that of the mortal priestess. She smelled disturbingly of his brother, far too much for his liking. None the less, it was toward where her scent was strongest that he headed.

He came upon a pack of sorts, of an unsettlingly bright yellow. It was here. He knew it was. _It is not my desire to touch my brother's mate's things. They sicken me, as she does. But I must. I must have it. It is the only way that I can see the one I love again._

Sesshoumaru pried the pack open with a claw, narrowing his eyes as he looked inside. The pack was full of all sorts of strange things, things that he had never seen before. But they did not interest him. _This Sesshoumaru has no interest in human things._ And then he saw it. The faint glint that meant that he had found what he wanted. No, needed. He needed it.

With two long, clawed fingers, Sesshoumaru reached for the object. Careful not to smudge it, he pulled it out of the pack. Not allowing himself a look yet, he slid it into his robes. _This Sesshoumaru has what he needs. I will take my leave of this place._

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lord Sesshoumaru landed soundlessly in the center of another, smaller, clearing. His vassal and ward lay fast asleep, leaning against opposite sides of a tree. Ah-Un was curled up on the other side of the camp from the two small forms, emitting a faint snoring sound. Sesshoumaru drew the object from his robes. It glistened as the moonlight hit it. Slowly, he raised it to eye level. He stared into its depths, and the thin line that was his mouth curved slightly upwards. He saw a cold face with thin lips curved just a bit. A slim nose; narrow, golden eyes. Eyelids accentuated with a touch of red. Thin purple streaks marking the cheeks. A crescent moon on the forehead, half covered by frosty silver bangs. Sesshoumaru held the mirror carefully, fearful of breaking it.

"You are beautiful," the youkai whispered to himself.

oOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: Okay, you guessed it. It's sessXsess, of course! Who else would Sesshoumaru love most? If you thought this was going to be sessXkag, or sessXrin, or inuXsess, HA! Although I am, in a way, making fun of various Sesshy pairings, please don't take offense by that. I just doubt Sesshoumaru would ever love anyone more than he loves himself.

Note: This is a joke fic, of course. I don't think Sesshoumaru is seriously narcissistic, or anything. Just…you know. Kinda narcissistic. XD

Feel free to review if you liked it. Please no flames. The almighty Lord Sesshoumaru does not like it when his fics are flamed.


End file.
